Mass Gate Effect Doujinshi
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This is a crossover between PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Mass Gate Effect, it is a rewrite version.
1. Prologue and Major Powers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate - SJDF, PowerPuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Steven Universe, Dragon Age, My life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Samurai Jack, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi or any others, they all belong to their rightful owners.

.

Sorry i took so long guys, you see that i'm not dead yet. Just got distracted. but i will not do the same mistake again, i hope. Anyway Mass Gate Effect - Thus the Systems Alliance fought there will be Discontinuing for some reasons.

This is a rewrite version of Mass Gate Effect - Thus the Systems Alliance fought there, this time i will make this faction focuses more in world building and Character development and preparing their own story, rather than following the original or the Saren chasing story.

Oh yeah i added new Major power empires in this rewrite story, my fanfiction between Mass Effect and Gate - JSDF look similar to Galactic Civilizations. If you heard of the game, basically it is an space colonizing battler strategy, with major powers such as Terran alliance, Alterian resistance, Drengin Empire and all others. It is a fun game.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup will be 18 years old in this alternate universe, with Dexter also be 18 or 19 years old.

PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi rightfully belongs to Bleedman of SNAFU Comics, while i own my OC's and OC alien races on my Fanfiction.

.

"You claim every races of the United Systems Alliance, causes the destruction of the galaxy!" Said an elderly human male wearing a blue naval uniform, he has white-grey hair and small beard and mustache called the circle beard. And wears a admiral hat and many medals on his chest and an almost triangle symbol with three stars under it that is the United Systems Alliance badge. This human male is Admiral Steven Hackett, one of the greatest living United Systems Alliance Rear Admirals alive today, with an futuristic desk affront of him with moving screens hover above it, he leans closer "How can this be?" said Hackett.

"Earth and her colonies was surrounded by an Alien armada, the Yahg Empire!" Said Hackett in a correction tone. As we see the outside of the deepest blackness known as space with multiple white dots called stars, an Yahg Dreadnought flies through the screen, and we turn the screen to face the Yahg Dreadnought going to more Starships that belong to the Yahg Empire hovering over Earth. The Screen turned blue with white lines and an long rectangle shape with an name Terra, but we zoomed out of Earth and moved to Planet Fulloacia (Arruak Homeworld). "Our Allies the Arruak Empire in ruins?" said hackett, and then showed the blue screen turned back to colorful normal colors with another Yahg empire fleet hovering an Alien planet. "Their worlds ravaged?" said Hackett. In the Surface of this Planet of Fulloacia, we see the Yahg forces patrolling through an destroyed city with one Yahg looking up the sky.

Now back to Hackett we see an window that shows outside of space and we see the bridge that has Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Quarians, Geth, Krogan, Raloi and many others in controls and Databanks. And Hackett where we see him in affront his desk crossed his arms "I don't see how we can be an threat on the universe" said Hackett in an serious tone, affront of him and the Desk is another desk and an 12 feet tall slender Alien with feathers, three Eyes each, four arms, two massive feathered Wings and a eagles beak on it's head, for he is Yonna the philosopher, an another alien race called the Eagluz and an leader of the Eagluz Union. An mysterious alien race of 12 feet tall alien Eagles with six eyes, four arms, two massive wings and an eagles beak. Some say they are from another universe or dimension, or they are from the past or the future.

"Their is a crusade coming." Said Yonna the philosopher in an prophesize tone, "A Crusade lead by multiple races of Humans, Elves, Humanoids, aliens and Machines of the United Systems Alliance." Said Yonna. Now we return to Space again and once again see the Yahg empire fleet, only three one big and two medium was split away from the Yahg fleet. Had witnessed an massive portal that is the Eezo hyperdrive FTL exit, from inside of it an massive United Systems Alliance fleet led by an 10 kilometer long Super Dreadnought fired an very large Guardian laser at the unfortunate Yahg ship while the other two escaped. "And with it, the end of all things." Said Yonna again. As the United Systems Alliance fleet fires Guardian lasers, thanix cannons, Eezo plasma cannons (My OC Weapons for Mass Gate Effect), and Disruptor Torpedos at the Yahg fleet while they fired back. And the starfighters of both interstellar forces battle each other.

As More and more Eezo Hyperdrive portals were formed, more United Systems Alliance fleets keep coming and we see the Alliance Carrier Starships opens their hangars, fully expelling more Starfighters and smaller transport carriers called UT-47 Kodiak drop shuttles down the surface of the planet. And occasionally drop Pods also comes down the surface as well, in the land below the Atmosphere, the first United Systems Alliance soldier in full armor came out of one of the Drop Pods, almost been missed by a passing shot by the yahg soldiers, and he returns it in favor and managed to score an hit on the Yahg soldier now lie dead, as the other yahg look at it's comrade dead and begins shooting. More and more Alliance soldiers of different races of Humans, Elves, Humanoids, Demihumans, Machines, Aliens and all others of the United Systems Alliance fires their guns and casts magic on the Yahg. As they were cheering through another successful battle on the destroyed city the Alliance have liberated from the Yahg, we see the Yahg dreadnought falling down the planet after been hit twice by the Guardian lasers and Thanix cannons to finish it off, as it now been destroyed.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Major Powers:

.

United Systems Alliance:

.

Darkstar Council Empire:

.

Troodontosaur Ecumene:

.

Yahg Empire:

.

Citadel Council:

.

Gaoi'roug Empire:

.

Arklanian Empire:

.

Khajong Church:

.

Mirkridium Corporation:

.

Terminus Confederacy:

.

Eagluz Union:

.

Inusannon Republic:

.

Paelopp'kin Refuge:

.

Jor Singularity:

.

Rei'Von WarClans:

.

Rachni Hive-Contingecy:

.

Batarian Federation (Rebel Batarian Faction):

.

Trezzai Protectorate:

.

* * *

.

Mercenaries DLC Factions:

.

Uritann Regime:

.

Arruak Empire:

.

* * *

.

Revenge of the Xerathi DLC Factions:

.

Xerathi Revenge:

.

* * *

.

Crusaders DLC:

.

Systems Alliance Crusaders (From Dimension 1):

.

Tenviter Imperium (From Dimension 1):

.

Yahg Imperium (From Dimension 1):

.

Rei'Von Empire (From Dimension 1):

.

* * *

.

Revenge of Sadera DLC Factions:

.

Saderan Empire (From Dimension 2):

.

Quarian Republic (From Dimension 2):

.

Krogan Empire (From Dimension 2):

.

Turian Republic (From Dimension 2):

.

Asari Resistance (From Dimension 2):

.

Salarian Regime (From Dimension 2):

.

* * *

.

Cerberus Ideals DLC Factions:

.

Cerberus:

.

* * *

.

Non Playable Factions:

.

The Cluster:

.

The Irken Empire:

.

Aku Empire (From Dimension 3):

.

Demonic Gem Overlords:

.

Ghost Zone:

.

Darkspawn:

.

The Reapers:

.

.

I hope you like, leave a review if you like. Don't like it, then don't read it if it offends you.


	2. Timeline

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mass Effect, Gate - SJDF, PowerPuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Steven Universe, Dragon Age, My life as a Teenage Robot, Invader Zim, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Samurai Jack, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi or any others, they all belong to their rightful owners.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Unknown BCE:

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves thegalaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

the Leviathans create the Xarathi race to combat the Reapers and the Intelligence, the Reapers discover it. and the remaining Leviathan retreats to deepest space, and the Xarathi were quickly been inprisoned on the Leaviathan prison world now the reaper world to Trap the Xarathi forever. the Intelligence create the Mandate Prison AI to watch the whole Reaper prison world to keep the Xarathi in cyrogenic Stasis.

The Intelligence builds the Citadel and mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

the Keepers were the first to fall into Reaper trap and were Enslaved to maintain the Citadel for every 50,000 year cycle of genocide.

* * *

1,000,000,000 BCE:

The Leviathan of Dis, a Reaper, is killed by the Leviathans. Its corpse comes to rest on the planet Jartar and remains undisturbed for nearly one billion years.

* * *

65,000,000 BCE:

Somewhere from an pocket Dimension, their is Prehistoric Earth ruled by the Troodontosaur Ecumene. They are watching and waiting if they will enter the MGED (Mass Gate Effect Doujinshi) Universe.

* * *

40,000,000 BCE:

the Arklanian Imperium (A different species of kett but with four eyes and bulky bone exoskeletons, my alien OC race) Achive space-flight and begin to enslave the entire Galaxy into their Empire. they are the First to discover the Reaper genocide by researching previous Alien civilization ruins that knows the Reapers, the Arklanian devolup research to create advance Technologies to combat the Reapers and continue to enslave the Galaxy.

the Arklanian create AI's to counter-attack any Reaper indoctrination. and they build secret bunkers on unknown planets that have no Mass Relays.

the Reapers invade the Galaxy and immediatly wiped-out the Arklanian's and their AI servents and slave races. unknown to the Reapers, the Arklanians purge any data of their secret bunkers without any Reapers knowing them.

* * *

37,000,000 BCE:

An unknown spacefaring race fires a mass accelerator round at a Reaper near the planet Mnemosyne. The round penetrates the Reaper, disabling it, and continues moving through space, eventually striking the planet Klendagon and creating the geological feature there known as the Great Rift Valley.

* * *

298,000 BCE

The ancient arthenn race flourish in the Zelene system, living on the planet Helyme until being destroyed in an unknown event that wiped out all complex life on the planet. They also maintained a presence on other planets in the system including Epho, which bears the scars of an ancient orbital bombardment, and Gaelon, which may have been mined for helium-3.

* * *

125,000 BCE:

Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers.

* * *

118,000 BCE:

the Reapers wipe-out the alien civilizations on the Galaxy and retreat to dark space. the Inusannnon survived thanks to their bio-Engineered AI robots they created to defend against the Reaper incursion, the AI robots later rebelled against the remaining Inusannon and forced them to retreat to deep space. the AI's name themselves the Jor Singularity.

Ilos, the homeworld of the Inusannon is left by the Inusannon and the Jor ruled there. but later the Jor left Ilos to search their new homeworld.

The Thoi'han builted Cyro Stasis pods so they can survive withour Reaper detection and indoctrinated sleeper Agents.

* * *

68,000 BCE:

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

* * *

50,000 BCE:

The Protheans Visit earth and begin to research on japan of the mysterious gate that has magic. the Eezo-magic exposes the Protheans, and the Exposed Protheans devolup green Biotic powers and arcane magic and lived longer. they are named the Archknights (inspired from Prothean Archknight, go look that up).

* * *

48,000 BCE: Fall of the Protheans:

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

The Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) achieve space-flight, They discover the reaper genocide. So they destroyed they own Spacecraft and Satellites so the Reapers think they are a Pre-spaceflight Species and so left them alone.

* * *

47,600 BCE:

After the Reapers left the galaxy, the Hyanmur achieve space-flight again. they start to Colonize far worlds and decided not go to the Citadel and remain vigilant.

* * *

13,000 BCE:

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

* * *

6000 BCE:

Seeking to escape the imminent explosion of their sun, an alien race constructs an AI-managed starship equipped with supercomputers containing a virtual world, into which some one billion of the aliens transfer their consciousnesses. The starship begins a journey throughout the galaxy which lasts for the next 8,000 years.

* * *

1900 BCE:

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resultingdevastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

* * *

1800 BCE:

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

* * *

600 BCE:

The Gaoi'roug empire (an Avian-Elephant alien Species, my OC alien race) achieve Space-flight. they begin Assimulating other alien species to there empire for protection and security, the Gaoi'roug wants to unite the Galaxy from dangerous threats such as Slavery and War and Malevolent alien races.

The Gaoi'roug build esbassies for each race they Assimulate. and they established the democratic group called the honorable Council. the honorable Council is made of mighty Gaoi'roug councilors of Different ranks such as the Master chef, the Great builder, the Mighty General, the wealthy Trader and the peaceful Diplomat. and the rest of the Councilors are Assimulated races they encountered.

* * *

580 BCE:

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

* * *

560 BCE:

The Thraxarians were attacked by Turian forces before the Unification Wars, and the Thraxarians were driven from their homeworld. they colonized Distant planets away from Turian space and plotting their revenge.

* * *

520 BCE:

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline.

As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating every member of the Union's inner cabinet; Special Tasks Group operatives then hunt down and eliminate the League.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. Animosity between turian colonies continues for decades.

The Gaoi'roug Empire discover the newly Space-flight Fennett species (subspecies of kett, my OC race) on their mining operations, and first contact was made, the Fennett joined the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies on the Citadel.

First Contact is made with the Unatarians (an Dark Mole-Mouse like Bird Species with six Eyes and bat wings on their Back, my OC alien race) from Planet Unus, they have Special Crystals for using Crystal technology Combined with Mass Effect technology. and they were Granted an embassy.

The Benagello (an Amphibean Alien Race with of Large Fin on their Heads. and two Small long proboscis Tubes with Razor sharp teeth, But their Hebivores, my OC alien race) Goe's to the Citadel, Using mass effect Technology. First contact was made and the Benagello's were Granted an Embassy.

A Mammalian-Like Reptile race of Hion'norks (they look like Gorgonopsis but with a Giant arm and legs and stands upright, my OC alien race) Made first contact with the Citadel. and were Granted an Embassy.

* * *

300 BCE:

A mammal-Amphibian race of Gryarr (they look like humans and Asari, they have four long tentacles on their heads, two are small and two are big) Controls the Terminus Systems, transforming it into the Lawless systems and a Cathedral of crime forming the Terminus Confederacy.

* * *

200 BCE:

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Beliga (space Beluga species, my OC alien race), they were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Kolus (an Cyclophic subspecies of Volus, they are tall as the Krogan, my OC alien race). and were granted an embassy on The Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Slahnar (an jellyfish with 6 big tentacles and four jelly nets, my OC alien race) and Akans (an Avian-bat aliens, my OC alien race). both races are granted embassies on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Jeehett (subspecies of Fennett, my OC alien race)- made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire, the Jeehett themselves were Granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contacts with the Jin-har (an Amphibian duckbills, my OC alien race), Dwef (an Reptile race looked simular to dwarves, my OC alien race), Leina'ke (an Avian-Mammal alien race, my OC alien race) and Paeplerars (space Opposums, my OC alien race). The four Alien races were later granted Embassies on the Gaoi'roug empire.

* * *

1 CE: The Rachni Wars:

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

* * *

80 CE:

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

* * *

100 CE:

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Stelir (an Insectoid alien race of purple ants, my OC alien race). the Stelir were granted a embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Yalus (Space lion panda half breed, they details and colors are panda and lions head hair are red, my OC alien race), they were granted an embassy on the Gaoi'roug Empire.

* * *

300 CE:

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

the Arklanian Imperium, after 40,000,000 years of hibernation on stasis pods on their Secret bunkers on Several planets (now the reapers place mass relays on secret Arklanian star-systems). Returned to begin conquest once again.

* * *

300 - 700 CE:

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

The Arklanian Imperium has some Slaver alien races that act as the Arklanians Suborbinates, the Arklanian Imperium made first contact with the Jor Singularity of Jor Prime. the Two formed a Alliance to begin Galactic Conquest.

* * *

600 CE:

The Arklanian Imperium made first contact with another four eyed Grollurks (the Grollurks are four eyed 10 to 12 feet tall Giant space trolls with a razor sharp helmit on their heads that looked like a shark mouth, but their roofs are covered in scales. my OC alien race) the Grollurks were now used as war beasts and Siege units for the Arklanian Imperium.

* * *

693 CE:

Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council.

The Gaoi'roug Empire made first contact with the Koganath (an Giant Elephant-sloth hybrid aliens, my OC alien race), the Koganath were later granted a embassy.

* * *

700 CE: The Krogan Rebellions.

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the Krogan respond to the initial Turian offensive by devastating Turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the Turians vow to stop the Krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the Turians join the galactic community, the Volus and Unatarians are accepted as a client races of the Turian Hierarchy.

* * *

710 CE:

Realizing that the Krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the Turians unleash a Salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the Krogan. The Krogan population starts its decline.

* * *

800 CE:

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

* * *

900 CE:

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

The Citadel council made first contact with the Ompy'saan (space Anthropomorphic Cat-fish, my OC alien race), and were granted an embassy on the citadel.

The Citadel council made first contact with the Sila-kar (an Subspecies of Hanar but more militaristic, my OC alien race), the Vuul'tokan (an Avian race, my OC alien race), and Intapol (an alien species of snails, my OC race). the Three were granted each embassies on the Citadel.

The Citadel council made first contact with the Drifan (an air floating aliens, my OC alien race). they were later granted an embassy on the Citadel.

* * *

1000 CE:

The Citadel Council made first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire. the Citadel grants the Gaoi'roug an embassy on their Citadel, to their shock, the Gaoi'roug Empire refuses to join nor will their Alien allies withen the Empire join the Citadel council.

Tensions between the Citadel Council and the Gaoi'roug Empire rises.

* * *

1050 CE:

The Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity Attacks both Citadel council and Gaoi'roug Empire. all out Galactic war broke out Starting the First Major wars, the four major powers fight to control or protect the galaxy.

The Citadel Council and the non council Races made the war council Treaty during Major Powers War, each Council Race and non Council Race in Citadel space must vote to join the war and some don't. The ones who didn't join the War are Quarians, Intapol, Hanar and Elcor. The rest Join the War.

The Citadel Council became the 1st Major power, the Gaoi'roug Empire became the 2nd Major power, and the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity became the 3rd and 4th Major powers.

The Batarian Hegemony close their Embassies on the Citadel and joined the Arklanian Imperium (both the Batarian and Arklanian practice slavery, both have four eyes, both considered themselves superior).

Second battle of Lusia begin.

First siege of Sur'kesh.

Invasion of Palaven.

Battle of Ytonesh star system.

War of Gret'tasho (Arklanian Imperium colony world).

* * *

1052 CE:

The Terminus Confederacy have more outlaws and crimenals who defect from the Citadel Council, Gaoi'roug Empire, Jor Singularity and the Arklanian Imperium.

The Terminus Confederacy became the 5th Major power in the Galaxy.

* * *

1055 CE:

Birth of Rory Mercury.

* * *

1100 CE:

The war ends in a stalemate, All five sides retreat to their own space to lick their wounds.

* * *

1130 CE:

another alien race called the Mirkridium (an white pale alien race with a upright oval head with six eyes and a upright mouth, my OC alien race) from planet Mirkios. achieve space-flight and begin to colonize star-systems and planets to gain advance abundant resources, thus forming the Mirkridium Corporation.

First contact is made between the Mirkridium Corporation and the Five major powers. the Mirkridium instead of joining each one of them, the Mirkridium became the 6th major power by currency and resources. the Citadel Council and Terminus Confederacy dislike having another major power, but they do like to trade with the Mirkridium Corporation. the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity outright demand the Mirkridium to be desbanded into an weak power. but the Gaoi'roug reluctatly accepts the Mirkridium as a 6th major power.

* * *

1326 CE:

presumed founding of the Empire.

* * *

1400 CE:

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

* * *

1429 CE:

Downfall of the Kingdom of Arrun.

* * *

1600 CE:

The first sightings of the Collectors are reported in the Terminus Systems (controlled by the Terminus Confederacy). In Citadel space, the claims are dismissed as unsubstantiated rumors and tall tales. but the Gaoi'roug wants to investigate the Collectors sightings.

(Estimated date) In the Andromeda galaxy, the Jardaan begin deploying Remnant machines to the Heleus Cluster to terraform barren planets into life-supporting worlds.

* * *

1701 CE:

Birth of Yao Ro Dushi.

* * *

1766 CE:

The Empire fought a major conflict known as the Arctic War, which was generally considered one of the most trying times for the Empire.

an single Arklanian named Uaga'deas Defects the Arklanian Imperium and becoming a Bounty-Hunter.

* * *

1800 CE:

the six Major powers Tensions are decreasing very slowly.

* * *

1851 CE:

Birth of Tuka Luna Marceau.

* * *

1855 CE:

Samara's three daughters are diagnosed as Ardat-Yakshi. Rila and Falere accept exile, but Morinth flees. Samara takes the oaths of the asari justicars and pursues her errant daughter for the next 430 years.

* * *

1895 CE: The Geth War.

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wanted to help the Quarians but the Citadel council forbades them or war will break out.

* * *

1921 CE:

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

* * *

1940 CE:

Another Major Power has came to power, the Arruak Empire. They became allies to the Gaoi'roug Empire. The Arruak Empire became the 7th major power in the galaxy.

* * *

1961 CE:

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

* * *

1969 CE:

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

* * *

1980 CE:

Aria T'Loak arrives on Omega, a space station in the Terminus Systems regarded as the region's nominal capital. Aria is hired by the station's warlord as an enforcer and quickly becomes one of his most trusted lieutenants.

* * *

1997 CE:

Sojourner touches down at Ares Vallis becoming the first rover to explore Mars. During its three months of operation, the rover captures more than 550 images of the Red Planet.

* * *

2000 CE:

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

Birth of Lelei La Lalena.

* * *

2009 CE:

A rebellion in the Empire was suppressed. Grey Co Aldo served in the conflict.

* * *

2012 CE:

Zorzal El Caesar attacked the Warrior Bunnies, starting a short but bloody war which ended with the genocide or enslavement of most members of the Warrior Bunny tribes.

* * *

2015 CE:

SpaceX successfully lands and recovers the first stage of its Falcon 9 rocket after delivering 11 communications satellites to orbit. This represents the first-ever orbital class rocket landing, and humanity's first major shift towards sustainable space travel.

The Empire invaded Ginza, Tokyo, Japan, through the Gate, only to be easily defeated by the Japan Self-Defense Forces, starting the Japanese-Empire War. The JSDF's counter-attack through the Gate were victorious within a few months of the incident known as Battle of Ginza and This would later be known as the "The Ginza Incident" and its Starting at 03:40:50 to 17:56:50 on August 20XX,GMT is That of times and days when Japanese-Empire War Started at.

The Imperial Civil War Begins during Japanese-Empire War and its is when Zorzal and his cohorts manage to inflict some damage to the JSDF due initial stage by conducting guerrilla warfare by disguising Imperial Troop as refugee to sabotage JSDF operations And Starting the civil war between Zorzal's pro-war force and the Empire pro-peace faction led by Pina as well as the JSDF. During the war,

Both the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War end with Zorzal's death and peace between legitimate Imperial government and Japanese government.

After end of the Japanese-Empire War and the Imperial Civil War with Zorzal's death and After the Gate opens to the homeworld of the Arachnid, the Hive Mind of the Arachnid commands its Warrior Bug to attack the Special Region the Arachnid War its started between the JSDF and the Empire against the Alien bug that invades the Special Region to consume its biomass and resources.

After the Archnid manages to slaughter thousands of citizen of the Empire as well as JSDF. Lelei forces to close the Gate to prevent more calamity.

* * *

2030 CE:

the Humans of earth and the other Humans and Fantasy races of the Special region formed the Alliance.

* * *

2069 CE:

July 20: Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first Alliance settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing.

* * *

2070 CE:

Billionaire Victor Manswell, frustrated with the pace of official Alliance space exploration, begins funding his own private spaceflight expedition.

* * *

2075 CE:

The Manswell Expedition successfully launches from Earth en route to the Alpha Centauri system with 3000 colonists aboard in cryogenic stasis. Communications with the vessel are lost soon after.

* * *

2080 CE:

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

the Alliance develops urban cities on the Special region.

* * *

2103 CE:

The European Space Agency's Lowell City in Eos Chasma becomes the first permanent Alliance settlement on Mars. later Mars is terraformed into a rich green world (thanks to Magic).

* * *

2125 CE:

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

But some Arklanian send their forces to uplift the Yahg, which ended in disaster and the Yahg Reverse-engineered and uplifted themselves into another Major Power Faction. As for the surviving Arklanian forces, they were all brutaly executed by Yahg and eaten, the yahg says "Meat bags of the Arklanian Imperium taste very good". The Yahg became the 8th major power in the galaxy.

* * *

2129 CE:

the Inusannon awoke from Cyrogenic stasis pods on their flotilla fleet, there are over 7000 Inusannon alive. but the Jor erased the remaining Inusannon memories of the Reaper incursion so they don't remember what happened in their Cycle. but nevertheless, the Inusannon colonized an single planet that looked like their homeworld Ilos. New Ilos is named by the Inusannon and terraformation begin. they rename themselves the Inusannon Refuge.

* * *

2137 CE:

The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation demonstrates helium-3 fuel extraction from the atmosphere of Saturn.

* * *

2139 CE:

Planet Venus is colonized and Terraformed by the Alliance.

* * *

2143 CE:

Construction of Gagarin Station (Jump Zero) begins beyond the orbit of Pluto.

the Inusannon Refuge finally terraformed New Ilos, they begin to repopulate their numbers.

* * *

2147 CE:

Trace amounts of element zero are discovered on Mars.

* * *

2148 CE: The Alliance Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity and Fantasy races discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, the Alliance quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system.

* * *

2149 CE:

Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, the Alliance discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

The Alliance formed into the United Systems Alliance and it's charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The United Systems Alliance soon becomes the military, scientific and exploratory spearhead of human and Fantasy races.

United Systems Alliance races Lifespans now tripled, thanks to Science.

Human Lifespan is now 400.

Elf Lifespan is now 1500.

Dark Elf Lifespan is now 1500.

Dwarf Lifespan is now 800.

Fairy Lifespan is unknown.

Demihumans Lifespan is now 300 to 500.

Humanoids Lifespan is now 300 to 500.

* * *

2150 CE:

The United Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planet Terra Nova.

* * *

2151 CE:

To defend its expanding territory, the United Systems Alliance begins constructing a massive military fleet and space station at Arcturus, the nexus of several key mass relays, even though they have yet to encounter another intelligent spacefaring race.

they managed to Create biotic inplants for each race to carry Biotic powers without the Exposure of Element Zero (or Eezo for short).

The first experimental L1 biotic implants are used in Alliance races.

* * *

2152 CE:

The Delta Pavonis Foundation, a major consortium based on Earth, begins settlement of United Systems Alliance's first extra-solar colony world, the planet Demeter. Later that year, additional colonies are founded on Eden Prime and Terra Nova.

An accident at Mars International Spaceport exposes hundreds of humans and Fantasy Races to dust-form element zero. Roughly 30% of the children born in Mars after element zero exposure suffer from cancerous growths. they use Magic to keep the young from dying. the exposed children Biotic is Mutated into green biotic and has magic exposed in them, suddenly the Magic-Element zero exposed born are healthy and have develop strange magic of fire, ice and wind with the green Biotic. but not just that, but also Increases their Lifespan to an Millenia and Magic-Eezo exposed Elf Lifespan Triples.

Researchers read the Prothean ruins and found out that the previous exposed prothean have the same powers like their green Eezo-magic exposed born, the first generation of United Systems Alliance Archknights are born (it is inspired from the Prothean and oravore archknights, inspired from StellarStateLogic and other DevianArt gallaries, go Type Prothean Archknight).

* * *

2153 CE:

the United Systems Alliance declares the Archknights as the Military peace keeping force and warriors of justice and Special tactic groups (the Alliance version of Spectres but with Biotic Arcane powers).

some Star-systems have no mass Relays on them. the United Systems Alliance create the first non Mass Relay FTL engines called the Eezo Hyperdrive, which creates a portal and catapult themselves inside the Portal, after it's done entering the portal closes. But reopens on another location exiting the Starships.

Two more Garden-worlds are Colonized (thanks to Eezo Hyperdrive). they are named Joey 13 and Magealis.

* * *

2154 CE

There is a second publicized accident involving the exposure of Alliance races to element zero and Magic, the second Generation of Archknights are born.

the Systems Alliance pays lots of Scientists and researchers to begin making advance tech.

* * *

2155 CE:

The United Systems Alliance occupies completed portions of Arcturus Station, intended to become the United Systems Alliance's headquarters.

The United Systems Alliance made first contact with the Raloi, and the Raloi became the first Alien race to join the United Systems Alliance.

August 11: The United Systems Alliance makes first contact with a race of virtual aliens who offer advanced technology in exchange for help maintaining the supercomputers that run their civilization. they became the Second alien race to join the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2156 CE:

Arcturus Station is formally inaugurated.

A small number of human and Fantasy children exposed to Magic-element zero exhibit minor telekinetic abilities.

Despite that there are other alien races on the galaxy that are yet to be discovered, the United Systems Alliance Builds massive fleets to Protect their own space and remains Vigilant.

The first United Systems Alliance AI's are created.

The First Synthetic bodies are made for the Virtual Aliens. the Virtual Aliens rename themselves machina Sapiens.

* * *

2157 CE:

Pluto's orbit becomes circularized as a result of mass relay operations.

More than 100 Stars with countless worlds were colonized (Mostly Eezo hyperdrive locations).

* * *

2158 CE:

Another sphere of colonization began with 200 Stars with Countless worlds.

* * *

2159 CE:

The United Systems Alliance purchases Gagarin Station for a fraction of its construction cost, and converts the facility into a biotic research and training facility.

* * *

2160 CE:

The United Systems Alliance started the innovation development on Technologies.

With the existence of United Systems Alliance biotics firmly established, the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training (BAaT) program is set up on Gagarin Station to train potential candidates and develop biotic implants.

The biotic drug red sand is first used.

* * *

2162 CE:

Construction of Arcturus Station is completed.

The United Systems Alliance discovers more prothean Data caches and databanks and Ruins in another planet called new Berlin.

* * *

2167 CE:

L2 biotic implants are first developed and used in United Systems Alliance species.

* * *

2170 CE:

The United Systems Alliance endless colonization has granted them 300 Stars with countless worlds.

* * *

2177 CE:

Liara T'Soni is born.

* * *

2183 CE:

The United Systems Alliance starts to create greater Eezo Hyperdrives and Advance technology

* * *

2184 CE:

the Hyanmur (a Crossbreed between a sloth and lemur alien race, very energetic, and with four Arms, my OC alien race) made first contact with the Inusannon refuge, later they joined the Inusannon refuge, thus forming the Inusannon Republic.

* * *

2185 CE:

The Inusannon made a peaceful first Contact with the Borben (a Mouthless Alien race of Scientists and Cloners, my OC alien race) and their Alien races, the Borben were granted a Embassy on the Inusannon republic. the Borben's science and technology Help Cloned more Inusannon, male and female.

December 7: Biologists discover the kirik, an insect-like species with biotic capabilities, on the arid world of Ekram. After the kirik exhibit signs of intelligence, experts and officials debate whether or not the kirik should be uplifted.

* * *

2190 CE:

The United Systems Alliance now controls 800 Stars with countless worlds.

The Kirik-Beetles are finally been uplifted by the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2220 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made a peaceful first contact with the Falix (a land Jellyfish aliens, my OC alien race) of Planet Yo'temo, the Falix joins the Inusannon Republic.

* * *

2222 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made first contacts with the Shoyu (a Mystic pacifist but Vigilant Snake alien Species, my OC alien race), the Xashoa (a Humanoid Avian Vulture alien race, my OC alien race), and the Bajuda (a Alien Humanoid Turtle monks, my OC alien race). they all were granted a embassy on the Inusannon Republic.

* * *

2229 CE:

Alec Ryder is born.

* * *

2230 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made first contact with the Phanloug (A space asian Elephant aliens with a Elcor personility, my OC alien race), The Phanloug were granted a embassy on the Republic.

* * *

2234 CE:

Steven Hackett is born.

Kelios Suna Marceau is born.

Amanda Cosmo Marceau is born.

* * *

2239 CE:

Over 1000 Stars with Countless worlds are now United Systems Alliance territory.

Saren Arterius is born.

Kahlee Sanders is born.

Ellie ro Dushi is Born.

* * *

2246 CE:

Thane Krios is born.

* * *

2250 CE:

The Inusannon Republic made second Contact with the now Awaken Thoi'han on Planet Jo'jodo. the old tension rivalry between the Thoi'han and Inusannon decreases And joined forces.

The United Systems Alliance now has 1200 Stars with countless worlds.

Miranda Lawson is born.

* * *

2251 CE:

Kaidan Alenko is born later that year with biotic potential.

* * *

2254 CE:

April 11: Shepard (any kind of Systems alliance race, except the Fairies, Kikik beetles and Ogres who are to Big and too small) is born.

The Earth now has massive cities, and with a very large shield guarding the Capital world of the United Systems Alliance.

* * *

2255 CE:

Saren Arterius is promoted to active service in the turian military at the age of 16.

Jeff "Joker" Moreau is born.

* * *

2256 CE:

Kai Leng is born.

* * *

2257 CE:

over 1600 Stars with Countless worlds are now United Systems Alliance control.

Jacob Taylor is born.

David Anderson graduates from Officer Candidate School with the rank of Second Lieutenant.

* * *

2257 CE: The First Contact War/Second Major Power Wars.

The United Systems Alliance makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe United Systems Alliance Races explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by the Races of the United Systems Alliance Known as the First Contact War and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation begin. Admiral Jon Grissom travels to Arcturus Station to congratulate graduates of the United Systems Alliance's N7 training program and meets David Anderson. Grissom announces that an unknown alien force has attacked an Alliance post at the colony of Shanxi.

The First Contact War culminates in the turian siege and occupation of Shanxi, the first United Systems Alliance world to fall to an alien race. Admiral Kastanie Drescher leads the Second Fleet in battle against Shanxi's occupiers one month later, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet.

The United Systems Alliance made a peaceful first contact with the Gaoi'roug Empire and the Arruak Empire.

Three empires shares histories eachother and shares each culture. the Gaoi'roug revealing the existence of Major powers on the galaxy from the Citadel council, to the Gaoi'roug Empire, to the Arklanian Imperium, to the terminus Confederacy, to the Jor Singularity and to the Mirkridium Corporation. much to the United Systems Alliance races shock.

the Gaoi'roug Empire wants the Systems Alliance races to join their Empire. but the Systems Alliance declines, and the gaoi'roug accepts the Humans and Fantasy races as a new major Power. but nevertheless. the Gaoi'roug trades their Advance tech to the Systems Alliance in Exchange for the Eezo hyperdrive.

The United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak empire entered an defensive/offensive Alliance treaty or the Treaty of Shanxi.

The turians prepare for a full-scale war against the United Systems Alliance races, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to the United Systems Alliance (but it is already been Told by the Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire) and brokering a peace between them and the turians.

The Citadel Council orders the Systems Alliance to shut down their AI's but the United Systems Alliance refuses, tensions between the Systems Alliance and Citadel council rises very slowly.

The United Systems Alliance became the 9th Major power in the galaxy.

The United Systems Alliance made first contacts with the Krogan and Quarians and proceded to help, the Citadel Council tried to stop them to no avail. However thet gave the United Systems Alliance an ultimum, it is to leave the Krogan and Quarians alone or face the second Major Power Wars. In their shock the Systems Alliance choose to protect the Krogan and Quarians. Which has sparked the Second Major Powers War.

The events of Mass Effect: Evolution occur. While aiding the Alliance Species resistance effort on turian-occupied Shanxi, mercenary Jack Harper becomes embroiled in a plot by turian general Desolas Arterius to use an ancient alien artifact, the Arca Monolith, to convert the turian race into an army of invincible "meta-turians". Harper convinces Desolas' brother Saren of the dangers of the Monolith, which is "devolving" the turians into mindless beings under the Monolith's control. To protect his people, Saren orders the destruction of the building holding the Monolith, Temple Palaven, with Desolas and the meta-turians inside. Later, having realized that the Alliance and the galaxy face dark times ahead, Harper founds the Pro Species-survivalist organization Cerberus, publishes its manifesto, and assumes the identity of the Illusive Man.

An anonymous extranet manifesto is published following the end of the First Contact War. The manifesto calls for an army, a "Cerberus", to be established to defend Alliance Races against inevitable alien attacks. Derided as "survivalist rhetoric written by an illusive man", the manifesto is quickly forgotten by the media.

* * *

2259 CE:

Saren Arterius becomes the youngest turian to be inducted into the Spectres.

The Second Major Powers War continues as Citadel Council forces attacks the United Systems Alliance and their allies the Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire, while the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity attacks both fronts. The Terminus Confederacy offers their mercenaries to any Major powers in this warfare, while the Mirkridium Corporation does not enter the war and remains neutral.

The United Systems Alliance Colonize three more Planets, the names are Valkyrie, Tuka and Joey 12. and two Dextro Amino worlds Sannoch and Erenoch are now Colonized by the Quarians.

The Third battle of Lusia begin.

First battle of Terra Nova begin.

Second siege of Sur'kesh begin.

Second battle of Tuchanka begin.

First battle of Cyrene.

* * *

2260 CE:

The United Systems Alliance Parliament is formed.

Quarian Immune-systems is restored by United Systems Alliance scientists and druid mages. new Rannoch is colonized by Quarians.

The Blue Suns mercenary group is founded by Zaeed Massani and Vido Santiago in the Skyllian Verge.

Kasumi Goto is born.

The United Systems Alliance begins the cure for the genophage that kept the krogan from producing many numbers.

* * *

2261 CE:

War of new Rannoch begin.

Third battle of Tuchanka begin.

Second battle of Terra nova.

First battle of Joey-12.

Uaga'deas hunts down many People and warlords for money without been killed, he became the greatest of Bounty-Hunters in the entire Galaxy.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya is born.

Jack is born.

* * *

2263 CE:

The United Systems Alliance secretly begins AI research at a base on Sidon with Dr. Shu Qian as project leader. Lt. Kahlee Sanders is assigned as a tech analyst.

A series of starship drive failures are orchestrated over populated areas on human colony worlds, causing widespread exposures to element zero and with magic. This results in a fourth generation of Archknights.

The Leviathan of Dis, a genetically-engineered living starship believed to be nearly a billion years old, is discovered by a batarian survey team of the Arklanian Imperium on the planet Jartar. The Leviathan disappears under dubious circumstances after a Arklanian Imperium dreadnought passes through the Dis system.

Alec Ryder's twin children are born.

Planets Feira, Sian, Joey 11 and Joey 10 are Colonized by the Systems Alliance.

* * *

2264 CE:

The Second battle of Palaven begin.

The first battle of Jartar begin.

Terminus Confederacy raids on Citadel Council space begin.

* * *

2265 CE:

The United Systems Alliance continues to expand, founding more colonies and establishing trade alliances with many of the other species and minor powers who recognize the authority of the Citadel Council Mirkridium Corporation and Gaoi'roug Empire. In 2265 CE, the Citadel Council makes official recognition of United Systems Alliance's growing power and influence in the galaxy and the United Systems Alliance was recognized as the greater major power (thanks to Eezo hyperdrive and Advance Tech & Science). The Citadel Council withdraw their forces from United Systems Alliance space in truce. Tensions grow between the united Systems Alliance and the Arklanian Imperium as they compete for territory in the Skyllian Verge.

Dexter boy genius is born.

Third battle of Jartar.

The United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire and Arruak Empire raided the Arklanian Imperium secret base on Jartar, many Arklanians, Batarians, Thraxarians, Grollurks, and Viidu of the Arklanian Imperium were ether killed or captured on Jartar by the allied Major powers.

The events of Mass Effect: Revelation continue. After an Alliance research station at Sidon is attacked, David Anderson searches for those responsible alongside Kahlee Sanders, and discovers an Alliance scientist, Dr. Shu Qian, was conducting AI research with the Arklanian and batarian forces to unlock the secrets behind a mysterious artifact discovered near the Perseus Veil. Eventually, Anderson is assigned to work with Saren Arterius to track down Dr. Qian and his batarian supporter Edan Had'dah of the Arklanian Imperium. However, Saren instead kills both Dr. Qian and Had'dah, and thousands of Arklanian races citizens are killed and blames Anderson for the mission's failure, and uses Dr. Qian's research to search for the artifact himself.

The Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity managed to reverse-engineered the Mysterious leviathan on Jartar, but are unable to destroy evidence as the Allied Major Powers were too successfully reverse-engineered the technologies. The First Thanix cannons were created by the Allied Major powers and the Axis Major Powers.

Terrorists steal antimatter from the United Systems Alliance cruiser SSV Geneva. The sole figure arrested names his sponsor "Cerberus". This is the first such incident of sabotage connected to the Cerberus organization.

After a disagreement between Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani over hiring Arklanians and batarians into the Blue Suns, Vido betrays Zaeed and leaves him for dead. All records of Zaeed's involvement in the Blue Suns are erased.

Jack is abducted by Cerberus agents on Eden Prime. They fake her death and take her to the Teltin Facility on Pragia as part of a project intended to improve biotic potential in humans.

* * *

2266 CE:

Commander Vyrnnus, a turian mercenary, is hired to oversee the training of United Systems Alliance biotics at BAaT.

* * *

2267 CE:

The magazine Fornax is launched.

* * *

2268 CE:

Kaidan Alenko accidentally kills Commander Vyrnnus after being provoked. The diplomatic fallout with the turians results in BAaT being shut down a year later.

Shepard receives secondary exposure to element zero and Magic. Permanent Archknight inclination manifests.

* * *

2270 CE:

On planet Earth, Professor john Utonium accidently spill Chemical X on his project, which created three girls which will be the PowerPuff Girls.

Blossom Utonium is born.

Bubbles Utonium is born.

Buttercup Utonium is born.

The United Systems Alliance colony of Mindoir is attacked by Arklanian Imperial and batarian slavers. Many colonists are killed or captured. the Eezo hyperdrive is stolen by the Arklanian Imperium.

Another United Systems Alliance colony, Yandoa, suffers catastrophic dust-form element zero-Magic exposure to its atmosphere when an Eldfell-Ashland Energy ship explodes in orbit. 37,089,007 Archknight children are born, including Gillian Grayson. the Fith Generation of Archknights are Born.

Biotic training for humans and Fantasy races is outsourced to the military, selected R&D companies, and renamed divisions of the defunct Conatix Industries.

L3 biotic implants are developed after L2 implants prove to be dangerous.

the older Generation of Archknights trains the future Archknights in becoming the Guardians of peace on every United Systems Alliance Worlds.

The first A-61 Mantis Gunships are produced.

* * *

2271 CE:

In protest at the refusal of the Citadel Council to help the United Systems Alliance in the Skyllian Verge against the Arklanian Imperium, the Gaoi'roug and Arruak responded by sending their forces to aid the United Systems Alliance against the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity.

the Yahg empire enters the battle zone on the Skyllian Verge.

Shepard is officially detected that he/she has Biotic Arcane powers who soon to be Archknight.

Cerberus assassinates Pope Clement XVI on Earth via rosary beads coated with toxic substances; his death is attributed to age and heart failure. His successor, Pope Leo XIV, espouses beliefs more in-line with Cerberus' ideals.

Joey 9 and Joey 8 is under attack by Arklanian Imperium forces, a single Cat-men Archknight Perrian with his new allies the Geth from beyond the Persesus Veil, attacks the Arklanian Imperium forces on Joey 9 and Joey 8. it is resulted in United Systems Alliance victory.

The Geth joins the United Systems Alliance. Rannoch and former Quarian colonies is reclaimed.

The Fourth battle of Jartar begin with Arklanian Imperium victory.

The Massacre of Jartar begin with many Arklanian Imperium races defeat by the Yahg Empire.

Fourth battle of Tuchanka begin.

Second battle of New Rannoch begin.

First battle of Megen IV begin.

* * *

2272 CE:

April 11: Shepard enlists in the United Systens Alliance military as a Archknight.

November 14: Kai Leng enlists in the United Systems Alliance military.

On Gagarin Station, "Eliza" becomes the first Sapient smart AI created in the Systems Alliance.

the AI's in Alliance space recieve the same Samrt AI devices.

* * *

2273 CE:

A fly-by over the world of Armeni discovers odd surface protrusions. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as elaborate crypts made by the zeioph, an extinct spacefaring race. Various United Systems Alliance species universities seek to perform excavation, but Citadel Council laws that hold burial sites as sacrosanct prevent this but to no avail. Armeni is now in United Systems Alliance territory and Research begins.

Kaidan Alenko enlists in the Alliance military.

* * *

2274 CE:

The United Systems Alliance discover that the catacomb tombs are actually cryogenic stasis pods. the Zeioph numbers are 6,000,000 total and are insectoid. the Zeioph Queen tells the United Systems Alliance that they are ancient enemies of the Arklanian Imperium 40,000,000 years ago, the Zeioph has Joined the United Systems Alliance.

The lone Spaceship containing 60,000 rachni eggs crash land on Planet Rachnoria. the Rachni hive Contingecy is formed as the major power 10th.

Ashley Williams enlists in the Alliance military.

The Rivalry between Dexter and Mandark continues and a battle commences on Dexter's Laboratory, this resulted in Dee Dee's death. Heart broken, Dexter confronts his dead sister in sadness, while Mandark and his robot forces retreat in grief.

Meanwhile a funeral was formed about Dee Dee's death, Dexter and his family and friends mourn her death.

Dexter now wanted to revive Dee Dee as a android by using some organ parts which continued for years, as he came to the graveyard, he see's Mandark in anger and grief and was about to kill mandark. But decides to leave Mandark be, but not without calling mandark "Murderer".

* * *

2275 CE:

On a survey mission to 2275 Aeia, an important colonization prospect for the United Systems Alliance, the MSV Hugo Gernsback disappears and is presumed destroyed.

Cerberus covertly contacts Michael Moser Lang, a political dissident on Earth, and provides him with funding to purchase weapons. Cerberus continues to monitor him after contact ends. One year later, Lang assassinates United North American States president Enrique Aguilar and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. The resulting political shuffle benefits Cerberus' shell companies and plans for the United Systems Alliance Parliament.

Archknights Johnathan (warrior Bunny) and Elissa (Elf) Battles the Arklanian Imperium and Jor Singularity forces on United Systems Alliance planet Leonador.

The Allied Major powers made first contact with an mysterious avian race called the Eagluz union, they are remain neutral in the war but warns the United Systems Alliances of the "End of all things". Which the United Systems Alliance later ignores. The Eagluz union became the 11th Major power in the galaxy.

* * *

2276 CE:

Arklanian Imperium, Batarian, Jor Singularity, the Yahg Empire and the Terminus Confederacy-funded pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz, on the United Systems Alliance colony of Elysium. The assault is repulsed by the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'rog Empire and Arruak Empire Navy and ground teams and Archknights.

The Jon Grissom Academy is commissioned over Elysium, and becomes home to the United Systems Alliance's new biotic training program, the Ascension Project.

The Anhur Rebellions, a civil war waged over the practice of slavery, begin on the United Systems Alliance and Arklanian-batarian colony world of Anhur and spread throughout the Amun system. Abolitionism supporters hire the Eclipse mercenary group to fight the batarian pro-slavery Na'hesit faction.

James Vega enlists in the United Systems Alliance military.

the Archknights Acadamies were builted on the Gaoi'roug Empire Colonies and Arruak Empire Colonies.

Kai Leng is awarded the N7 designation by the United Systems Alliance's Interplanetary Combatives Academy, but later that year he is dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for first-degree murder.

Miners at the T-GES Mineral Works facility on Mahavid uncover a Leviathan artifact. The miners are enthralled by the Leviathans for the next twenty years and are used to carry out numerous experiments.

The Andromeda Initiative, a privately-funded multi-species endeavor created to explore and colonize the Andromeda Galaxy, is founded.

* * *

2277 CE:

During a recon mission to find a missing colonial pioneer team on Akuze, a unit of fifty Alliance marines and ten Archknights is wiped out by hundreds of Thresher maws. a lone Archknight survived the Thresher maws attack.

the Arklanium Imperium and Jor Singularity Fleet is Ambushed by Rachni forces on the new Rachni Colony of Seseh'pa.

* * *

2278 CE:

In retaliation for the Skyllian Blitz, the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Arruak Empire and Archknights launches a major offensive against the moon of Torfan and destroys the criminal bases there, mostly populated by Arklanians & batarians. The threat against United Systems alliance Species colonies from Arklanian Imperium extremists is curtailed.

in the Shock faces of the Citadel council and the Krogan, Quarians. the Rachni have returned as a 10th Major power.

The United Systems Alliance tracks several pirate FTL exit vectors over a period of six months using covert monitoring devices planted on Theshaca's moons, leading the United Systems Alliance Navy to eight major pirate anchorages. Since the "Theshaca Raids", no ships from the Terminus Systems have entered the Hong system.

The Anhur Rebellions end with the abolitionist forces in power, and the reconstruction of Anhur commences.

the Systems Alliance made first contact with the Inusannon Republic fleet on their new homeworld of New Ilos and her colonies. And like the United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Citadel Council and Arklanian Imperium, they too have many alien species on their Republic, however the Inusannon and their allied species refuses to join ether other Major powers and formed their own to protect themselves, the Inusannon Republic may have small number of militaries, but they became the 12th Major power. the Inusannon recieved the Eezo Hyperdrive from the Systems Alliance through trading.

* * *

2282 CE:

The Second Major Powers war ended in a stalemate.

Both the Volus and Vuul'tokan became Council members of the Citadel Council.

the Citadel Council funds the Universal United Major powers league Tower's on their newly build Presidium citadel guest towers surronding the Council tower. on each Tower has the video Screens of each Major power Leaders.

The Major powers were Granted a embassy not as Citadel races, but as guest races.

Admiral Kahoku of the United Systems Alliance begins investigating suspected Cerberus activities.

* * *

2283 CE:

Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Raloi, Quarian, Machina Sapiens, Warrior Bunnies, Kitsune-neko, Zeioph, Cat-people, Medusae, Geth, Korgan, Inusannon, Arruak, Gaoi'roug and turians collaborate on an engineering project co-sponsored by the Citadel Council, United Systems Alliance, Gaoi'roug Empire, Arruak Empire, Inusannon Republic and Mirkridium Corporation: an 4 kilometer long experimental frigate with a prototype stealth system, the SSV Normandy (Also known as the Starship of Heroes). David Anderson is given command of the ship, and Archknight Commander Shepard is assigned as executive officer.

Professor Utonium and his now young adult daughters were assigned to the SSV Normandy.

Dexter (Now an Adult) assigned as an lead Scientist on the SSV Normandy and as Prof Utonium's assistant.

The events of Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best occur. Jeff "Joker" Moreau is assigned as the pilot of the SSV Normandy.

The Darkstar Council Empire now assembles to plot the downfall of many major powers, starting the Allied Major Powers.

And our story began with many heroes of the Normandy.

.

.

I hope you like it, like it then leave a review. Don't like it, then don't read it if it offends you.


End file.
